VY1
VY1 (codenamed "MIZKI" in reference to hanamizuki) is the first of the VY series being developed by Bplats,Inc. It was released in deluxe and standard editions on September 1, 2010. History On August 6, 2010, with no advance notice, Yamaha announced the release of the new vocaloid named VY1 "MIZKI" and started to accept orders for it on bplats, inc's online store from August 13, 2010. Also three sample songs, "Polyrhythm", "Stardust Utopia" and "Saihate", have been given out on Youtube. Matsuo-P borrowed the Vocaloids prototype version from Yamaha and made another two demo songs, "Flower and Water" and "684のうた/Song of 684", and uploaded them on Nicovideo. He also used Miku Append, Megpoid and Lily's trial version to compare VY1 with them. *Comparing VY1 with other Vocaloids *Comparing VY1's pronunciation with Miku Hatsune 'iPad and iPhone' In December 2010, VY1 was released in a adapted version of the Vocaloid software "iVocaloid for the iPad and iPhone as "VY1t". *iPad *iPhone While this version has limited capabilities, but at the price of ¥1,800 for the iPad and ¥350 for the iPhone has made this the cheapest version of the Vocaloid software currently on sale. 'VOCALO Revolution' VY1 was used as the voice for VOCALO Revolution's "CUL" mascot character. The voicebank featured in the shows introduction, the PV "白の季節" and the closing credits of the show. Usage for Music VY1 is intended for professional musicians and according to Yamaha intended to be a high quality voicebank. The concept behind the Vocaloid was that VY1 would be part of a series designed to set the standard by being a voicebank with no set gender, face or voice and would be a vocalist to complete any song. The voice itself is "feminine" and bears a slight accent that separates the voicebank from other Vocaloids. This accent along with the high quality recording gives VY1 a smooth but sharp voice.VY1 was also reported to use a new method of handling the Vocaloid database to improve performance while still using only the Vocaloid 2 engine.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1008/13/news005.html IT Media News - キャラクターなしのVOCALOID「VY1」初のヤマハ製、9月発売 (First vocaloid released by Yamaha Motor Co., Ltd. VOCALOID "VY1", its without an avatar, on sale in September) Discography The Deluxe edition comes with a free CD featuring a number of tracks by different producers, along with the configuration they used for the song and their own interpretation of the Vocaloid. This also provides users examples of how the voicebank can be used and offers ideas and suggestions for their own songs. The producers used were already known users gathered from Nico Nico Douga and Youtube to help demonstrate the new standard Yamaha hoped to set with VY1.http://vocaloidsp-cd.com/ Vocaloid SP-CD - VY1特典コンピCD【feat.VY1】 ;Known tracks include #"Stardust Utopia" lyrics / music : otetsu × illustration / character sets : meola #"Cellulloid -P∴Rhythmatiq remix-" Lyrics / Composition : kisk_baker Arrangement : Aether_Eru × illustration / character sets : homework #"Paradichlorobenzene" Lyrics / Music: Owata-P illustration / character sets : Agata #"Endless -1983FMGROOVE-" lyricist / composer / illustration / character sets : Kyaputenmirai #"Drive!!" lyrics / music : BanananaMiLK × illustration / character sets : Takahashihiroyuki #"Rollin Girl" lyrics / music / Illustration / Set : wowaka ( escapism P) #"Original Sing" lyrics / music : http × illustration / character sets : Hari Ogawa #"Awakening!" lyrics / music : KazuP × illustration / character sets : BUZZ #"chromosome"Joint Lyrics / Composer: Renton P (otonaclub) × illustration / character sets : Hino wind #"Saihate" lyrics / composition / illustration / character sets : Onyx Kobayashi *''samples of all songs on the CD'' Notable VY1 Songs Reception VY1 is praised for being a high quality voicebank, however, those not used to the concept of an avatarless Vocaloid have trouble showing interest in the Vocaloid, or understanding the concept behind them. VY1 was first announce during the time when the focus was on Lily, and comparisons between the reaction in Japan and VY1 have been noted. Whereas Lily had many songs upon her release, VY1 was apparently slow to gain populaurity at first. Trivia *Unlike the other Vocaloids, VY1 has no official mascot avatar, much like how Lola and Leon have none also. The difference is officially VY1 is regarded as having no form of identity, however both Leon and Lola were assigned genders and were originally sold as soul singers. However, as VY1 was initially assigned a "female" gender pre-release product registration, before it was revealed the intention of the VY series, VY1 is therefore generally considered and conceptualized as a female character. *Although VY1 has no official character design, fanart based from the boxart's design has sprung up among the Japanese and Western fandom. The most common look for VY1 appear to be a light skinned, dark haired female wearing a stylized kimono. Gallery References Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid2